Mean Girls: the Wizarding Edition
by The Usual Suspects
Summary: Draco Malfoy has the attention of two girls: his best friend, Liv Watson, and his current girlfriend, Ivy Starr. The problem? Both girls hate each other and he's in the middle of the sabotague...
1. What the?

Hey everyone

This is a fic written by us, The Usual Suspects, Emma and Mallory. It's basically a collaberation with our two original characters, Liv and Ivy. If you want more info on those two, it's recommended to read "Harry Potter and the Immortality of the Phoenix" for Liv and "Tug of War or Tug of Ivy" for Ivy. This doesn't really go with our other stories, it's just for fun.

Disclaimer:We own: Ivy, Liv, the plot and that piece of paper on the other side of the desk. At least Emma does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin  
  
Liv Watson made her way up to Malfoy Manor quickly to get out of the rain.  
  
She made it to the door and was about to raise the silver serpent knocker when the large oak doors opened.  
  
"Miss Watson, it's nice to see you again. We've been expecting you," the butler, Hector said. She nodded to him as he took her Louis Vuitton suitcase and tote.  
  
"Shall I announce you arrival, Miss?" Hector asked.  
  
Liv shook her head slightly and Hector went off saying, "Your things will be in your usual room." She nodded once more and was about to go upstairs when Lucius walked into the foyer with a travelling cloak on.  
  
"Olivia! It's nice to see you in a rather pleasant circumstances," he said, referring to the battle that had taken place a few weeks earlier.  
  
"Have you just returned from somewhere, Lucius?" Liv asked.  
  
"Yes, I have just returned from a business trip in France."  
  
"I hope you business went well?"  
  
"Thank you for your inquiry. Yes, it went very well."  
  
Another blonde walked into the entry hall and Liv squealed and rushed into the blonde's arms.  
  
"Draco!" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"Liv!" he squealed back in imitation of his friend.  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows and said, "Draco, my study, please, now," he put a strong emphasis on the final word that Liv pulled away from Draco, took his hand and looked at him with worry in her eyes.  
  
He just smiled a bit as if to tell her not to worry and squeezed her hand. She nodded and he walked away, holding onto her hand until the last second when she was left standing there, her arm extended, still dripping wet from the rain.  
  
The door to Liv's room opened and she took in the familiar scene. The large four-poster bed with its god hangings and gold and green duvet and pillows, which were numerous. The bookshelves that were stacked high with rare volumes. The large bay windows that had the gauzy gold drapes pulled to the sides to let in the sunlight, which wasn't present. The floor to ceiling (which was a good four metres high) windows just let the rain be seen. She treaded over the wooden floor to look out the windows.  
  
After watching the rain for a while, she turned back to her room. Her things were already unpacked and she had fresh flowers on her bedside table.  
  
"This is not what most people would expect the Malfoy Manor to be like," she thought, but made sure Harry wasn't listening in to her thoughts first. She was about to sit at her mahogany vanity to see what she could do about her rained on hair when she heard something out in the corridor.  
  
She stood, shed her jacket and went out to the hallway. Draco was hunched over and trying to get to his room. She went to him quickly and saw he had a bleeding cut on his forehead and was clutching his ribcage.  
  
"Lucius wasn't happy with you was he?" she asked.  
  
"No. His attempted murder by me didn't go over well, as you can see," Draco replied.  
  
"Bastard," Liv muttered. Draco smirked and winced.  
  
"Come on, we should get you cleared up," Liv said as she helped him to his room, despite his protests.  
  
Three-quarters of an hour later, Draco was mended. His ribs, which turned out to be fractured, as well as his arm, were fixed and his cut on his face was bandaged.  
  
The two headed down to dinner and finished in silence, as Lucius was present.  
  
Afterwards they went to take a stroll in the rain-soaked gardens together, Lucius had some evil plotting or other to do.  
  
As Draco and Liv walked through the wet garden, he spoke up. "There's something I should tell you, Liv," he said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. She then caught sight of a black thing in flight go towards her windows.  
  
"I have to go, tell me tomorrow, would you?" she said as she kissed him softly and quickly on the cheek before dashing off to her room.  
  
As she did, Draco touched the spot on his face where she had kissed him, confused.  
  
Liv had already taken a shower, dried her hair and put her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of pants that had a design of black diamonds on a white background and a blue three-quarters top, on when she pulled her dark hair back into a ponytail and put her glasses on.  
  
She wore the glasses when she felt like it. They were really to be worn when reading, but she only wore them when no one was around.  
  
Taking a seat at her mahogany desk, she opened the letter that the black flying shape, which turned out to be Helen, had left on her desk.  
  
Dear Liv,  
  
I hope things are going all right with you. Ron's gone back to the Burrow for a week or two and Harry and I are about to go mad from sitting here staring at each other. Yes, I know there are tons of things to do here, but it's just no fun without you and Ron. I hope you got there all right and am having a good time.  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
  
Liv felt a bit guilty, but shrugged it off and went to her bed. She took off her glasses and drew the curtains around her bed, partially. She extinguished the candle that she had with her for light and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day, after a quick fly around the Manor, she decided to take a walk in the gardens to give Draco a letter that had come for him.  
  
She suddenly thought about what it was that Draco wanted to tell her the previous night and walked thinking of what it could have been. She came to a fountain that was at the center of the hedge maze in the garden when she heard voices.  
  
Curious when the voices stopped, she went around to the other end of the fountain and saw Draco. Draco kissing a girl. Draco kissing a girl that wasn't Liv! "That last observation was really strange," Liv thought.  
  
"Draco, does this by chance to have anything to do with what you were going to tell me last night?" she asked.  
  
The two flew apart and looked at Liv. Draco merely nodded and Liv made contact with the girl Draco had been kissing.  
  
"Ivy Starr isn't it?" Liv asked with just the slightest hint of venom in her voice.  
  
The girl nodded and Liv turned to Draco.  
  
"So now do you care to explain what the bloody hell is going on?" she said menacingly.  
  
He started to stutter an explanation, but Liv's sight fell on the Ravenclaw that had been kissing Draco, her Draco, okay he wasn't hers per say, but still.  
  
"Say, you're not jealous are you?" Ivy asked.  
  
Liv shot her a look of pure loathing, she was good at that. If look could have killed, Draco would be single again.  
  
Surprisingly, Ivy returned the glare.  
  
Draco said, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted then."  
  
As he walked by Liv he said, "You don't have your wand do you?"  
  
She shook her head and he breathed a sigh of relief. She glared at him and muttered," I'd still worry," and he left.  
  
"So, who are you?" Ivy asked.  
  
"If you're thinking a jealous ex or something, think again," Liv replied coolly.  
  
"You don't like me do you?"  
  
"Not a bit"  
  
"Shame... Oh, well I don't much care for you either."  
  
"That's lucky"  
  
The girls glared at each other some more. Liv broke the tense silence by saying, "I can hold grudges like you wouldn't know. I warn you not to do anything you'd regret."  
  
"As can I. Well, let the games begin then,"  
  
"Touché."  
  
With that, Liv mounted her broom and flew to her room.


	2. Confrontations

Here's a quick side note: read Crazy Hogwarts by Starcatcher-girl, funniest thing-Emma

Disclaimer: Not ours. However hard we try, it's not.

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontations  
  
"Draco, we need to talk." Ivy Starr said angrily at Draco's door. She heard some papers shuffle, then the door click open.  
  
"Ivy, I-"  
  
"No, who is this, 'Liv' that I was just acquainted with a few minutes ago?" Ivy said interrupting him and striding into his room.  
  
"Just someone I've known for a while, she's nothing, I mean, we haven't had a relationship or anything. I tried to tell her about us, but-" He stopped suddenly, and hurried to his window.  
  
Bewildered, Ivy followed him and looked out. Liv stood on the ground staring coldly up at Draco's window, yelling something she couldn't quite understand.  
  
Draco opened his window widely, and she could barely hear Liv's screams of anger.  
  
"Draco!" Ivy heard Liv say clearly. "Why were you making out with that girl Ivy or whatever, when you knew perfectly well anyone could walk up on you?"  
  
With more anger, she threw a large stick up at the window, hitting Ivy squarely in the shoulder and smacking her face.  
  
Obviously, Liv couldn't see Ivy, until finally she spoke up.  
  
"Liv, why do you all the sudden think that Draco's your's?" Ivy screeched peeping out from inside the window.  
  
"So she's up there?" Liv screamed. "What are you two doing up there? And you most obviously aren't able to mind read because that's not what I'm thinking at all, Starr!"  
  
"Liv, it's nothing!" Draco said. "We were just talking, I-"  
  
"Draco! I don't care! Ivy's in your room, and you're in there too. Alone at that! That's not right at all!" Liv screamed. And with that, she stormed off. Draco shut his window and shook his head.  
  
"Draco, did you ever go out with her?" Ivy asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, not really, but we really liked each other. Then, you came up, and-"  
  
"What, do you not want me?" Ivy asked, showing tears in her eyes.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you on about?" he asked sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Well, when you said, ' Then you came up', you said it like you didn't like me or didn't expect me coming. And you knew I was coming." Ivy said. She was just exaggerating, because she had to soften him up. She does this to get him all the time. Fake tears, a hurt look, anything would make him fall in love with her.  
  
"Draco, you've known me since we started school at Hogwarts." Ivy said quietly sitting next to him on his bed. "Why go for her? You haven't known her forever."  
  
"Ivy, stop it. I've known her as long as I've been at school. I've known of you for that long, but was properly introduced just last year," he said pushing her away. He laid on his back on his bed, and closed his eyes. "I know what you're trying to do. Soften me up, and-"  
  
"Damn, he has me there," Ivy thought as she cut him off by giving him a long kiss. She knew he hated this, but couldn't resist. They were both embraced, kissing, when Draco's door flew open. Liv stepped into the doorway, furious, and panting slightly from the long sprint through the manor. Being a runner for Quidditch conditioning helped. She managed a gasp through her panting, as Ivy and Draco stopped and pulled apart.  
  
"Draco, I can't understand you! Ever, ever!" Liv said stepping inside.  
  
Ivy gave a smirk, and in her sweetest voice, said, "See you later Draco," giving him a kiss on the lips. He smiled slightly for a reason unknown, but quickly frowned remembering Liv was still in the room. To add dramatic affect, when Ivy was at the door, she said, "See you later honey." She then gave him a wink and left, walking by Liv on the way out, who gave a false cough that sounded not unlike, "Parkinson clone".  
  
Draco sat up, and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Draco, I think we need to talk. In two days we're going to be at Hogwarts, and I'm not so sure your going to have a fun year with the both of us around you." Liv said, and smirked a little. "She's not worth it, you know. She does this to all the guys she meets. Remember last year she tried to get Harry, and she did! They made out in classes when no one was looking and under the Invisibility Cloak. But when they were caught, I told him what she's done. And right away he dumped her, like you should."  
  
"We're not going places together, we just have feelings for each other, nothing more than that." Draco said standing up and taking Liv's hand.  
  
"I still like you." He said.  
  
Liv rolled her eyes, but had the slightest urge of wanting to kiss him; maybe it'd work like Ivy did. "Bugger her!" Liv thought, she wasn't going to be like Ivy. Ivy was a creeping overpowering pest, the plant as well as the person. But with one thing she knew, she'd get Draco this year, and Ivy would be left with no one.  
  
"So if all you have is feelings for each other, then why is she over here? And why is it you are snogging left and right?"  
  
Draco shrugged. 


	3. Going Home with your enemy

Disclaimer:Can't come up with anything catchy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Going Home With Your New Enemy  
  
Liv was sitting at her vanity in her room the stormy night before the return to Hogwarts, the door opened and someone walked in.  
  
"You really can't keep up the habit of coming in here at night with your girlfriend here, Draco," she said without looking up.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" his voice came from the shadows.  
  
A flash of lightning enlightened the room and she saw his distressed face.  
  
"Not having second thoughts about the Ravenclaw are you? I thought you weren't supposed to date anyone that wasn't a Slytherin," said Liv.  
  
"Father thinks she goes to Beauxbatons and is a Death Eater's niece or something. He doesn't know she's a Ravenclaw," replied Draco.  
  
"Ah, taken to lying to the old man are you?"  
  
"She heard what you called her and she came to me about it. Why'd you call her a Parkinson clone?"  
  
"Uh, cuz she is one. And she's so weak and clingy she runs to you when the truth is told?"  
  
"How?" Draco asked referring to the first comment and ignoring the latter.  
  
"You really want me to answer that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, let's see, they've both been with friends of ours, they are both sluts in my opinion and they both will end up as wenches at the Hog's Head or the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Draco didn't have a chance to respond to that. As Liv finished, a loud clap of thunder was heard and Ivy rushed into the room.  
  
"Draco, baby, I went into your room and you weren't there," she cooed.  
  
"So why'd you come here? Not scared of the thunder and lightning are you?" Liv sneered while fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
You disgust me, you snake," Ivy said.  
  
"Try lion there, I'm a Gryffindor. And by the way, why is it that Ravenclaw is a raven? I thought they were supposed to be intelligent, couldn't they come up with something more creative? A pig perhaps?" said Liv.  
  
Ivy was about to jump on to Liv and no doubt beat her into submission is it hadn't been for Liv waving her wand and the curtains flying open as a loud clap of thunder and an awesomely bright flash of lightning issued. Ivy jumped into Draco's arms.  
  
"Ah, so you are scared! Well, you see, I rather enjoy the storm, so I'll just keep these open shall I?" Liv said with a smile as she got up and walked past Ivy who was cowering in Draco's arms.  
  
She turned her back to the two and was fiddling with something. A loud sound filled the room and Ivy started shaking.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like music either," said Liv.  
  
"You call this music?" Ivy said, in what was a feeble attempt at a smart comeback.  
  
"Oh, silly me. You probably listen to German folk music or American western square-dancing or something like that right?"  
  
Ivy blushed but the color soon drained from her face as Liv started singing along in a good voice with the words.  
  
"Cold hard bitch  
  
You're just a kiss on the lips  
  
And I was on my knees  
  
I'm waiting, give me  
  
Cold hard Bitch  
  
She was shaking her hips  
  
And I was on my knees  
  
I'm waiting give me  
  
Cold hard bitch  
  
Just a kiss on the lips  
  
And I was on my knees"  
  
Ivy looked furious as Liv paused the music and said, "Not surprised there's a song about you are you?"  
  
Ivy was taken aback and at a loss for words. She was saved, however, by Draco saying, "Okay that's enough for tonight, let's go, love," and he led Ivy out of the room.  
  
Ivy threw Liv a dirty look, that was returned to her and Draco said, "You're going to regret that, she's mad now."  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my Converse Chucks." Liv replied icily.  
  
Draco looked confused and Liv answered his look by saying, "They're a type of shoe. I wear them a lot. You'll see them at school when I get them unpacked."  
  
---------  
  
The next morning, Liv was standing in the entryway to the Malfoy Manor. She yelled up the stairs for what seemed like the tenth time for Draco and Ivy to hurry. She really wasn't all that thrilled for Ivy to be coming, but she assumed Draco would sit between them in the car.  
  
"I swear to Merlin and all the gods that if you two don't get down here in two minutes, I'll leave with out you. And you can't Floo either, no fireplaces at Kings Cross," she yelled up the stairs.  
  
Finally the two came down with their trunks and saw Liv with just her Louis Vuitton suitcases.  
  
"Where's your trunk?" Draco asked.  
  
"The others are bringing it for me," she replied, not acknowledging Ivy.  
  
"Well, lets go shall we? It's nine thirty and we have about a hour and a quarter drive."  
  
There was a lot of groaning but they all dragged their things down the front steps to where a Rolls Royce was waiting.  
  
"Nice choice," Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, you know I really couldn't decide," Liv said, "It was between the Bentley and the stretch, but I remembered I have one of each at home."  
  
"Oh, poor Liv doesn't have a Rolls-Royce?" Ivy cooed sarcastically.  
  
"Unfortunately, not yet. I can't really decide what I want with it. I have a Bentley, a Lexus SUV and a convertible, a Navigator, a Viper, and soon a Rolls Royce. That's just in the US, though. Here I have whatever, since I haven't got a place of my own yet. I'm really just living with Harry."  
  
"Oh so you are attached to someone?"  
  
"Yes! She already has someone! He'll hear she's trying to get Draco, and, what was his name? Oh, right, Harry-" Ivy thought but was cut off by Liv.  
  
"No such luck there. I'm just staying there until I get my mind made up with whether I want a penthouse in London or a house out here in the country. Aw, who am I kidding," she said.  
  
"What, out of money," Ivy asked with the traces of a smirk.  
  
"No, I'll just get both," Liv said with a shrug.  
  
"What are you filthy rich?"  
  
"You could say that. I've got money in the family. Several, more than I can keep track of, million pounds, oh wait, it was like forty something billion last I checked. As well as about, oh 90 million dollars in the US and several million Galleons. And none of it has to do with crime. What about you?"  
  
Ivy was quiet but saved once again when the car pulled up and the driver opened the door for the three to get in.  
  
Draco and Ivy sat in the seat facing the front of the car; Liv sat so she was facing the back, and Draco and Ivy.  
  
Ivy smiled and snuggled up to Draco, who had no choice but to put his arm around her, causing Liv to roll her eyes and make a gagging noise.  
  
Ivy started talking about something random and Liv dug in her multicolour Louis Vuitton purse and pulled out two squares and a book. One of the squares was white and the other was about half the size of the white one and silver.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked.  
  
"iPod and my cell phone. I don't want to have only you to listen to and see for this entire trip," Liv replied.  
  
Draco shrugged and Ivy took this as a signal to snuggle closer and put her arm around Draco's middle.  
  
Liv pulled a disgusted look and put the earphones in and flipped her phone open.  
  
She pressed a button on her iPod and held her phone up in front of her for a minute, then pressed a button and lowered her phone.  
  
After about a half hours silence, save for the music that could be heard slightly from the earphones of Liv, Ivy was restless. She leaned closer to Draco, who was looking out the window. She touched his face and he turned.  
  
Liv looked over her book and watched the two. She slowly and subtly reached for her phone. She was just in time in opening it, as Ivy leaned in, with an expression of she was about to eat his face, and captured Draco's lips.  
  
Liv held her phone in front of her and pressed a button again and Draco pulled away.  
  
Liv was still holding her phone in front of her, causing Draco to ask, "So what exactly is that?"  
  
Liv laughed a bit and said, "I own you now."  
  
Ivy and Draco gave her a strange look and she explained. "Picture phone. I can upload them on my laptop, print them, give them to Colin Creevey, and soon, they'll be all over the school. Just don't piss me off and no one will know any better about your little affair. I know you hate kissing people in front of well anything or nothing. Or maybe it's just the plant that you always have your lips on."  
  
She received icy glares but they were at Kings Cross already, so she wouldn't be hexed.  
  
"Jenkins, drop me off first, then make a long circle to drop these two off," Liv said to the driver, who did so.  
  
She exited and retrieved her suitcases then headed to the platform. She couldn't be seen in public with Draco and now with Draco and Ivy. Not just because the sight of the two made her nauseous, it was that not many people knew she and Draco were friends and that they were together over the end of holiday.  
  
She was looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione in a compartment when she spotted a head of red hair talking to a head of black hair.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favourite friends," Liv said as she leaned in the doorway.  
  
The heads turned. 


	4. Getting to Hogwarts and the Interesting

  
Disclaimer: "Mine" "Mine" "Shut up" "No you shut up" No, you" duel ensues.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting to Hogwarts and The Interesting Start  
  
"Liv!" said four different voices. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry all were cascading her with hugs as she sat.  
  
"So what's been going on?" Ron asked after the lunch cart had rolled by.  
  
"Eh, nuthin rilly. Jhust Kwidditch hingy. Et waz fun," Liv said with a mouth full of Cauldron Cake. Harry snorted and looked away, Ginny and Hermione looked appalled and Ron seemed ignorant to the entire thing.  
  
"Cool."  
  
She saw Draco walk up.  
  
"We've got company," Liv said as the door slid open.  
  
"Well, Weasel one, Weasel two, Scarhead and Mudblood. Oh and can't forget the traitor, Watson," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"And what am I a traitor to?" Liv asked cooly.  
  
"Purebloods. You're a blood traitor, just like the Weasels," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Oh, well, like I said blood doesn't matter. Wizards would have died out if it weren't for us marrying Muggles. So it's an even trade off."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And what about you, Malfoy?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Who is it you're with now?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco sneered and stalked off.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ginny.  
  
Liv shrugged and felt a twinge of guilt at lying to her friends but ignored it.  
  
------------  
  
"Draco, we have to find Hermione!" Ivy whined clinging to Draco, who just looked away as students he knew stared.  
  
"Well, go find her, I'll look for Crabbe and Goyle..." Draco muttered.  
  
"Alright then..." Ivy said giving Draco a kiss on the cheek. Several students looking through their windows laughed at him. He blushed a bit and walked quickly past her. Ivy smiled like a preppy perky little girl and walked down the aisle and finally found the compartment Hermione was in. She peeked in and saw Liv. She narrowed her eyes and slid open the compartment door.  
  
"Ivy!" Hermione said, giving her a hug. She hugged her back, and then sat down next to her.  
  
"You remember Liv?" Harry asked pointing to the girl sitting in front of Ivy.  
  
"Yes." Ivy said sourly, "I do." Hermione nodded happily ignoring the tone of Ivy's voice. Liv gave Ivy a smug look and turned happy again.  
  
"So, how were things with you and Draco?" Ivy asked giving a devilish smirked at Liv. Ron gave Liv an odd look, but she returned the grin and said,  
  
"Well, I don't know what you are talking about, I've been visiting a friend in America for the last few days. But from what I've come to understand most of the time you and him were making out in his room." Proudly, Liv smiled. Ivy turned red, and defeated, sunk low in her seat.  
  
"You, and Draco?" Hermione said, her eyes open wide.  
  
"Well..." Ivy said, knowing her defeat, "Yes..." Her voice trailed off and Harry gave her the 'woah' look he had given her when she went out with Marcus Flint.  
  
"Harry, you understand..." Liv said smiling. "That Ivy has a thing for Slytherin's, especially Draco and all his little friends. She seems to prefer them over people like you, respectable honest people."  
  
"But Liv, I thought you fancied Malfoy a bit?" Ron asked, concerned.  
  
"She does." Ivy said smirking.  
  
"We're just aquatinted, we were friends in our younger years, before I came here." Liv said a bit angry that Ivy was trying to blow her cover. "We're not having a disgusting affair like Ivy and him are." To change the subject, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Well, how was your summer, Ivy?"  
  
"Great." she said. Hermione realized quickly she almost started the conversation again then changed the subject again.  
  
"Liv, how are your cars?" she asked.  
  
"Um.... fine... they're cars," Liv said eyeing Ivy angrily. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and there stood Draco.  
  
"Draco!" Ivy said forgetting her friends were there and leaped on him, putting her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. His entrance once again received a suddenly hostile environment with many rolled eyes at Ivy's public display of affection. Ron raised his eyebrows, and Liv made gagging noises and was putting her finger in her mouth acting like she was about to throw up. Draco squeezed in next to Ivy, who was so snuggled up to Draco it bothered them all.  
  
"Draco, just get over it and go along with it. The girl can't help herself," Liv said laughing. The only one who laughed along with her was Ron. Ivy gave him an angry glare. She then smiled and gave Draco a long kiss. Hermione gave a weird disgusted look and turned her head. Draco kissed back, putting his hand around her waist.  
  
"This is getting disturbing." Liv said. Draco broke the kiss and pulled away. He then put his head on the compartment door and sighed.  
  
"About an hour and we're there." Hermione said under her breath.  
  
"Great!" Liv said smiling. Ivy shook her head and laid her head on Draco's chest. Liv groaned as the two started kissing again.  
  
"Anyone else seriously creeped out that Malfoy, a Slytherin, is making out with Ivy, a Ravenclaw, as well as Hermione's cousin?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Me," was the simultaneous response from everyone. Well everyone that is except for Draco and Ivy and Hermione.  
  
"OK," Liv said turning to the two, "If you're gonna keep sucking face like that, get your own private compartment."  
  
That tore them apart and with a disgusted look thrown at Liv by Ivy, she stood and pulled Draco by the hand out to somewhere else.  
  
Draco however threw a pleading look to Liv and a disgusted look to the others, as he was drug out.  
  
-------------------------  
  
As the students took their seats in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast, Ron had a revelation.  
  
"This is the last time we have a Welcoming Feast," he said. He paused for a while and said,"Yes!".  
  
Hermione and Liv gave him strange looks and sat down.  
  
"Did you hear about what happened on the train?" Parvati asked as she leaned over Seamus.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked puzzled as Lavender clarified.  
  
"Whom Malfoy was seen with?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. My cousin," Hermione said.  
  
Liv gave a loud false cough that sounded a lot like "Slut."  
  
She received an appraising look from Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati, but a patronising and shocked look from Hermione.  
  
"What?" Liv asked innocently. "She is one."  
  
At the murmurs and nods of agreement from the others, Hermione dropped her argument.  
  
"Yeah, they, Malfoy and Ivy, chose our compartment as a snogging place. That is until Liv told them to beat it," said Harry.  
  
Once again Liv received appraising looks.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Ah, final time for timetables," Ron said as they sat to breakfast.  
  
Are you gonna say that every time we do something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Every time that's the last, mate," Ron replied.  
  
What have we got, Liv?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Eh, boring. Today we have Potions with the Slytherins, then Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, tomorrow we have Transfiguration with the Slytherins and Defense Against the Dark Arts with..." Liv read off.  
  
"Slytherin," Harry Ron and Hermione supplied dully.  
  
"Ravenclaw," said Liv with a shrug.  
  
"Speaking of Ravenclaws, here comes one now," said Harry with the least bit of interest possible.  
  
"Ivy," Hermione said as her cousin approached. Liv purposely made no eye contact or said anything to Ivy, she had something planned.  
  
"Hermione! Harry, Ron," she said giving each a small nod, completely ignoring Liv.  
  
"What's up, Ivy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Then why'd you come over here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just to kill some time before... DRACO!" Ivy said, and then screeched the name of the Slytherin that had just entered the Great Hall.  
  
She bounded up to him, with many eyes following her, and kissed him squarely on the mouth.  
  
This practice continued everyday. On the day of the first Hogsmeade trip, it was no different.  
  
As four Gryffindors walked down the main lane of Hogsmeade, Liv saw a group enter the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Uh, Harry, Ron I heard something about a new Quidditch shop, want to check it out?" she said as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll be in the bookshop," she said.  
  
As the four went their separate ways, Liv told Harry and Ron a plan she had, that they agreed with.  
  
------------  
  
A lone student sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping her cocktail. She didn't notice the cloaked and hooded figures walk through the door.  
  
----------- 


	5. Planning

  
  
Disclaimer: What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. Unfourtunately this doesn't include the wonderful Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Planning  
  
"We want to have a word," a voice said behind her that she didn't recognize. She was a bit frightened as a hand grabbed her and led her to a private room, where two figures sat, cloaked and hooded in black, both facing the opposite direction. On was seated in a large chair facing the fireplace, the other was sitting on a sofa.  
  
"Sit, we have a means of business to discuss," an unfamiliar voice said. She nodded and sat in a chair, on the side of the largest chair, opposite the sofa, where the person that had led her there had joined the others.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, trying her very best to hide the fright in her voice.  
  
"There is no reason to be worried," the person in the chair said. "Just as well, we don't think you'd be willing to cooperate with us if you knew who we are. We have a means of business to discuss, there is a profit for you in it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A classmate of yours has been dating another that most see unfit and not the best of choices. That person has been thought to be using them or up to no good, considering their reputation," a voice from the sofa said.  
  
"I see," she said.  
  
"We are interested in this classmate of yours to be rid of the gold digger or whatever the case may be. Are you interested?", the person in the chair said.  
  
"What would my part consist of?" she asked.  
  
"Simply following our instructions and you will get something, rather someone, you have had your eye after for a while. What do you say?"  
  
"I'm in"  
  
"Excellent, you will receive your first owl in a few days time with your first instructions. Don't mess this up, or we have our ways of dealing with that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We have our ways," the third voice from the sofa said.  
  
She simply nodded and let herself out and back to where her drink sat. She never did see the three cloaked figures leave.  
  
-------  
  
"Hermione!" Liv called as she and Harry and Ron entered the bookshop where she was shopping.  
  
"How was the Quidditch shop?" Hermione asked, only half interested.  
  
"Amazing. I got this virtual reality thing to help me practice with Seeking, Harry got one too," Liv said.  
  
"Yeah and I got one for Keeping," Ron piped in.  
  
"Oh, good," Hermione said as she continued with looking through the various books.  
  
"I'll join you," Liv said, and joined her fellow bookworm in scavenging for a good read or two or five.  
  
Harry and Ron went to go try their new toys out in the Quidditch section.  
  
After about a fifteen-minute scavenger hunt, Liv found a rather perfect book.  
  
"Harry, Ron," she said as she made her way over to the two, who looked rather comical wearing regular Quidditch goggles and snatching and lunging at seemingly nothing.  
  
They pulled their goggles of their eyes to see Liv shove a book under their noses.  
  
"Subtle and Useful Jinxes and Hexes for Your Enemies and Other Useful Stuff," the titled read.  
  
The three exchanged mischievous glances, but Liv had a strong feeling that the others weren't planning on using it in the same way she was.  
  
---------------- 

So can anyone guess who the people are??? Mallory no blabbing!


	6. The Book is Put to Good Use

Disclaimer: Mine, all mine!!! Sorry it's so short.  
  
Draco loverr: thanks so much for your review! I have to agree with you on that one. It is a disappointment that no one reviews. I also totally agree with you on the whole Ivy-Is-Annoying thing. She really is! Wow, Mallory is going to flame me for that one..... Yes go Liv and Draco!!!  
  
Emma  
  
Chapter 6: The Book is Put To Good Use  
  
"Oh, look at this one!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry and Liv poured over the new jinx book that Liv had gotten in Hogsmeade the day before, in all places, the boys dormitory.  
  
Liv was laying on her stomach in the middle, Harry was leaning against the headboard and Ron was lounging at the foot of Harry's bed. The book lay open and the three were pouring over it as the door opened and Hermione walked in.  
  
"What are you three doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Charms homework," Liv said simply as Hermione made her way over. Harry silently braced himself for a Hermione explosion at the thought of what they were really doing, plotting against Malfoy and Ivy. Surely Hermione would see the book, the parchment with the plans written on them and their wands out, and she would have a cow. No, a whole herd of cattle.  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione said as she looked over it all. "And Ron, change that third one."  
  
He nodded and Hermione left.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked Liv.  
  
"I bewitched the parchment and book to look like Charms homework," she replied.  
  
"Oh, like with the Quibbler in the fifth year!"  
  
Liv gave Ron a look of confusion and they continued on.  
  
-----------------  
  
The next morning the usual showing of Ivy running to Draco. Only this time as she made to press her lips to Draco's, he pulled away, a look of disgust on his face, and sat at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ivy looked hurt and hurried out of the Hall.  
  
"I should check on her," Hermione said as she too hurried from the hall.  
  
Lavender came in a bit later and sat down next to Hermione's vacated spot.  
  
"Guess who I just ran into," she said.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ivy. The poor girl was in the loo, positively howling when I swung in there to put on my finishing touches."  
  
"You spend an hour and a half in the dormitory 'putting on the finishing touches', not to mention the two and a half hours you need to put on 'the basics'," Liv said.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes and continued, "I asked her what was wrong and she turned to look at me. I about dropped. She has the biggest spot on her nose and when she opened her mouth to say she didn't know what was wrong, I did drop. She has the worst halitosis! She didn't smell too good either. Rather like a sweating skunk that was scared."  
  
At hearing this Ron Harry and Liv had looks of shock in their faces. Then Liv broke the silence of shock and started laughing.  
  
Pretty soon, Harry and Ron joined in and by the time Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Ginny, Seamus and Neville realised and joined in, Liv,Harry and Ron had tears running down their faces.  
  
"That was you wasn't it?" Parvati laughed.  
  
Liv merely nodded and Harry sobered enough to say," It was me with the bad breath."  
  
"Me. B.O." was all Ron managed.  
  
"The spot was me," Liv said between laughs.  
  
Hermione and Ivy then walked in and the Gryffindors stopped laughing immediately.  
  
Hermione sat and didn't pay any attention to the red faces of her peers. She did, however notice the tears and red faces on Harry, Ron and Liv.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just Ron," Liv said and the others nodded.  
  
Hermione shrugged and went back to her breakfast. 


End file.
